


Christmas Lights

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Anomalies keep causing trouble even on Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on Livejournal in 2012. Betaed by the lovely fififolle, all remaining mistakes are mine.

Lester tried not to falter under the stare of the five-year-old child. Of course, he thought, this had to happen when Ms Lewis was out of the country on a very ill-timed holiday. She surely was better at this than he was.

“Are you sure it wasn’t Santa?” the child asked again.

“Absolutely,” Lester answered.

“But it was magic, I saw the lights and then the bad reindeer tried to hurt us and mum and dad started screaming.” By the end of the sentence the child was already pouting again.

“We have never received any report of such behaviour from Mr Claus, I can assure you.” Lester tried to sound convincing; who would have thought that selling the fake story to the parents would be the easy part?

The little child looked suspiciously around and then whispered, “Maybe he was angry because we forgot to leave milk and a biscuit for him.”

Perfect, Lester thought, he is a step away from being traumatised for life.

“As I have already explained to your parents, a wild animal escaped from an itinerant circus and it caused a lot of damage, including some to the electricity wiring, when it found its way into your living room,” Lester remembered that he was talking to a little child and tried to simplify, “but now the soldiers have captured the bad animal and everything is fine.”

The child didn’t look very convinced, but Lester left the house as fast as possible.

 

Once outside, Lester was relieved to see that Ryan seemed to have everything under control.

“We are ready to go, sir,” Ryan said.

“Let’s go then,” Lester answered. “But there is one more thing to do.”

“Sir?”

“It’s vital to the secrecy of our activities that the cover story holds up, so one of your men will have to come back later, dressed up as Santa Claus, and convince the child.”

“Santa Claus?” Ryan repeated, surprised.

“Yes, Captain, the usual thing: red costume, fake beard and some nice presents, not dinosaur related, of course. And Ryan?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Choose your man carefully, the child is a hard nut to crack.”

 

-END-


End file.
